Communication technologies continue to advance in many areas. As these technologies advance, users have more flexibility in the ways they may communicate with one another. For telephone calls, users may engage in direct two-way calls or conference calls. In addition, headsets or speakerphones may be used to enable hands-free operation. Calls may take place using standard telephones, cellular telephones, computing devices, etc.
This increased flexibility enabled by advancing communication technologies also makes it possible for users to make calls from many different kinds of environments. In some environments, various conditions may arise that can affect the call. One condition is ambient noise.
Ambient noise may degrade transmitted audio quality. In particular, it may degrade transmitted speech quality. Hence, benefits may be realized by providing improved methods and apparatus for suppressing ambient noise.